It's obvious, Naruto reedit
by InuLuver02
Summary: It's obvious Hinata loves Naruto, but can she tell him? Hinata's POV. Songfic. HinataxNaruto


This just sort of came to me when I was listening to the song. My first short, so it might not be that good =/ Enjoy it anyway ^^

(Listening to: Obvious by Menudo :D) ~

* * *

**She waved goodbye to her friends as she let out a deep sigh. They gave her another one of their lectures, what they called 'reality'. Though she knew they meant well, she didn't like hearing the truth, it only deepened her pain. Hinata looked up at the clear sky, it was such a nice day. There was no need to go home and be cooped up in her room so she decided to go for a walk through the woods. The sound of nature around her always did seem to calm her nerves. She could use that, especially when she was trying to figure out whether or not it was time to tell the truth.**

_My friends say that I, should move on with my life_

**The song rang through her head again. It was such a bother, all these feelings bottled up inside and no real way of letting them out. She remembered when she had confessed to her friends, it felt so well, such a relief. The tears streamed down her face as Ino had put her hand to her shoulder, telling her it was alright, that everyone had a hard time confessing. Though she nodded her head in understanding she didn't really feel that way, it had been too long. What, a good five to six years? If anything it was pathetic and everyone knew it. The worst part was that everyone seemed to have someone; Kiba had met a new girl that loved dogs as much as he did, Lee found someone almost crazier than him, Ino and Shikamaru had confessed to each other, **_**finally **_**Hinata thought with a chuckle. Neji and Ten Ten were engaged and even Sakura had gotten her Sasuke, as crazy as that still seemed. She smiled again as she reached the dirt path, but it faded once more. She remembered when Naruto had gotten his first girlfriend. **

_So it's obvious I can't (it's obvious I can't) _

**She had come along with three other girls. They were ninja from another village that had been destroyed and they sought a new home. Of course, Naruto was the first one on the scene; he had become more interested in the affairs of the village since his return. Sakura said that was just his excuse to be nosy, that and a way to talk to girls. She blamed the master Jiraiya for that one. He had asked them all kinds of questions before one of the guards told them to pay no mind and just head to the Hokage's building. Naruto had pouted adorably in defeat as one girl giggled softly, telling Naruto that he could finish questioning them later. He grinned in response and agreed with his famous "believe it!" as he bounded off. **_**Perhaps I was foolish to not have seen the sparks before. If anything, she was just like me; shy and quiet, but strong in some ways. Then again, she was smart enough to use her voice and speak to him. He had heard her voice and her growing feelings... I guess they felt the same. **_**It wasn't very long after they arrived, had Naruto and the new girl Issarai become a couple.**

_There's no cure no drug, to heal my burning heart_

**She had cried that night. She knew it was naive of her to do so, but she couldn't help it. The tears had flooded down her face the minute he had said the words. **

She and Kiba were out doing some errands for his mother when she heard Kiba

"Oh hey, there's Naruto"

Her heart began to flutter immediately as she felt a small smile come on to her face. She had finally been able to control the flaming blush that always gave her away. Kiba had shouted over to him as he turned and neared them with his usual grin, but this time he wasn't alone. Issarai was with him.

"Hey Kiba, hey Hinata" he greeted cheerily

"What's up, Naruto?" Kiba replied with a high five

"Hello, Naruto" Hinata had added quietly.

"Ah, I was on my way to go talk to granny Tsunade. Oh hey, this is Issarai"

"Oh, one of the newcomers right? I'm Kiba. This is Hinata. Nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too" she replied shyly with a smile.

"What are you doing hanging around with Naruto?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? She's my girlfriend, why wouldn't she hang out with me?" Naruto exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her.

Hinata had stopped eyes wide as the smile went away from her face. _Gi- girlfriend?_ She could feel her breath in her throat, struggling to breathe.

"Girlfriend? What did he bribe you into it? Aw, you poor girl" Kiba replied jokingly

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as Issarai giggled in response.

"I- I have to go" Hinata heard herself whisper. Kiba's smile left his face as well as he looked at her; the realization hitting him. He was about to speak when she took off, her legs seeming to have a mind of their own.

"Hinata, wait!" he yelled behind her, but she was picking up speed. Her vision blind with tears. She didn't know where she was headed; going into the Hyuuga manor with tears down her face was not exactly an option.

**It was almost a year before they had broken up. Naruto was sad for a while, she could tell from the way his eyes didn't sparkle as brightly. Though she shouldn't have felt relief when she'd heard the news, it sort of came on its own, but seeing pain in the bright, boisterous, blond headed ninja gave her tremendous guilt. The fact that she could not do anything about it was even worse because even though she and Naruto were friends in some level, she wasn't close enough. The only thing she could do was ask others to help him as much as they could. She would even make him special lunches and leave it on his door step and ring the doorbell, running off into the bushes to see his reaction. **

He had smiled; his ultra giant Naruto grin and she felt the flutter inside her heart. He looked around in confusion, shrugging after not seeing anyone and took his gift inside. Hinata smiled in triumph and headed home, having completed her mission to make him happy even if it was only for a little while.

**Hinata sat down on a large rock by the water. The lake looked beautiful, the sunlight shimmering across its surface and butterflies everywhere. She felt herself relaxing, her thoughts swimming in her head.**

**She looked down at her reflection in the water; her eyes were sad and pained. She wanted to tell him, she really did, but there never seems to be a time to do it. He keeps himself busy these days; it hides the loneliness from everyone. But not from her, she always knew better. **

"**Why doesn't he understand? Did he really not even think of what it could mean? I thought you were smarter than that Naruto" she chuckled. She took a deep breath as she began to sing the last lines of the song:**

"_**If I could live without you, I would just walk away**_

_**But I feel sick when I'm not around you, like I'm allergic to the pain**_

_**If I could breathe without you, I would let go of your hand**_

_**But every time I try, I feel like half a **__**man**__** kunoichi**_

_**So it's obvious I can't..."**_

**She was interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her. She opened her eyes to see Naruto's reflection beside hers. She jumped up wildly, turning to see him looking at her with an intense gaze, his brows furrowed and concern in his eyes.**

_It's obvious I can't_

**It's obvious you can't what, Hinata?" he asked.**

**She felt her throat dry up "Na- Naruto" she stuttered. They locked eyes.**

_It's obvious I can't_


End file.
